Sebastian Ciel
by Akira Sato
Summary: title sucks, another mpreg. It's been five years since the Angel Angela, and Ciel has confessed his feelings for his demon butler. After a one night stand, the first demon-human hybrid is due to arrive. Lizzy is pushed aside. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen by the time Ciel and Sebastian reached the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian stepped down from the driver's seat of the carriage and opened the door. "You cannot stay in there forever, bocchan." He said with a light smirk when the boy made no movement to step down.

"So get me a change of clothes. If someone saw me walk into my mansion... rumors would start..." Ciel stared down at his body. Twice now in his lifetime had he been forced to dress as a woman. First when he was twelve in order to investigate and capture 'Jack the Ripper'. Now, at the age of eighteen, was for Sebastian's own amusement, a celebration of sorts.

It had been a year since Ciel had unintentionally told his hidden feelings for the demon. Ciel had fallen asleep in his study and talked in his sleep. Sebastian had found the words endearing so he played along to bring a little happiness to the young earl's life. Technically speaking demons didn't feel things like love or even fondness. But since Sebastian was posing as a human he couldn't see the harm in playing along for a while.

"We are a mile from the road, surrounded by both fences and foliage. If there was anyone around I would have said so. There is no one but the staff. Now, please, come out. The more I see you pout the more I--" He caught the look on Ceil's face. His smirk turned to a smile "Forgive me," Sebastian held his hand out "my lord."

"Hm~" Ciel mumbled, taking the demon's hand. The high heels he wore clicked on the stone steps that led up to the large double doors. The blue and white dress blew around his ankles in the wind. "This is the last time I do something like this. A butler is not supposed to force the master of the house into such things."

Sebastian held the door open. With a hand over his heart he bowed Ciel into the mansion. "There is one more thing." He stepped inside, letting the door swing closed behind him. "If I may say so; your dancing has greatly improved, my lord. The other women looked upon you with jealousy---"

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed. He started across the entrance hall, thankful that his back was turned to the demon. He would not show his embarrassment.

"I only speak the truth." Sebastian's large stride allowed him to easily catch up to the young earl."Your beauty was unsurpassed this evening." He took in Ciel's rush of emotions. The boy's body heat rose, sweat beaded on Ciel's forehead "I'll run a bath."

Grateful to be alone for a moment, Ciel surveyed the room around him. There was no way he was going up the stairs in those shoes. His body was screaming it was so tired. Figuring since he was already dress as a woman he could suffer one more indignity and sat on the bottom stair to take his shoes off. After fumbling with the laces for a moment or two Ciel finally pulled the heeled boots off. "aah~ finally!" He stood with a groan and made the strenuous journey up the steps to his private bath.

Sebastian stood at attention next to the steaming bath. For the past few years he had not bothered bathing Ciel. The young master was grown and fully capable of washing himself. However, undressing was another matter. First the master could not reach the ties that held the dress in place. He could not undo the buckles that kept the leggings up. Ciel secretly thanked God that he had not been forced into another corset.

The bath water was a welcomed relief on Ciel's aching body. He relaxed; with each breath water would wash up over his chest and run down in little waves. The mix of warm water and cool air made the young Earl's nipples stand erect.

Sebastian glanced sideways at the bath. Was it his imagination or had Ciel gained a bit of weight? No, it wasn't just his imagination nor was it a trick of the water. Ceil's appetite had increased over the past few weeks so it was natural for him to put on a few extra pounds. Nothing a simple diet and light exercise couldn't fix.

Suddenly Ciel stood. Sebastian was snapped from his thoughts so quickly that he started. "Bo-Bocchan?" He had taken less than two steps when Ciel put up his hand to stop the demon from coming closer. For a few tense moments the only noise was the steady dripping of water off Ciel's body. Then, the boy doubled over and vomited on the bathroom floor. In a flash Sebastian was at his side, helping Ciel out of the tub.

"I-I stood too fast…the water was too hot." Ciel explained as Sebastian eased him down against the wall "Tired from dancing." Whatever he said it didn't change the fact that he felt awful. His head was spinning making him want to throw up again but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. The soaps and perfumes of the bathroom added with the heat made everything seem ten times worse. He wanted a window open but he was overcome with clammy chills.

The little voice in the back of his head chimed in with a 'happy anniversary' that made Ciel smirk. "S-Sebastian…there will be no need for a doctor." He said as the butler slipped a long nightshirt over his head. "A night's sleep and a good meal are what I need."

Sebastian lifted Ciel in his arms like a husband carrying his blushing bride on their wedding night, cautious but a hint of something more exciting. Ciel, despite his asthma, was tough. He refused to get sick and refused treatment on the rare occasions he was ill.

The demon laid the young Earl onto his feather mattress and covered him with the comforters. "Lady Elizabeth will be coming tomorrow afternoon. If you are not feeling well enough I will cancel."

"I will be better. That is all, Sebastian." With a wave of his hand Ciel dismissed the butler. Sleep was quickly over taking him, clouding his mind and thoughts. He couldn't think even if he wanted to and at that moment he didn't want to do anything.

The demon nodded and took his leave. Sebastian stopped by the cleaning closet before he went back to the bathroom. He rolled up his sleeves, dropped to his knees, and started cleaning up the sick. "He was fine this entire evening. No fever or nausea. And the water was perfect, just as I have always prepared it."

His mind wandered back to the storybook evening he and Ciel had shared a few months ago. The demon smiled remembering the dinner, fine wine, and how they finished off with a night of ecstasy where Sebastian was the master again and again and again. Sebastian dropped the rag and ticked off on his fingers "Increased appetite, slight weight gain, tiredness, and nausea. I have seen many things in my time but this…this must be a first."

_A/N: Thank you all for reading ^^ I'm afraid I still count my stories as "bad writings" but I do take pride in knowing that no one, kn the history of the world, has put those words in that order. They are completely mine. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ciel was doing much better-- except for the fact that he vomited again as soon as he reached the bathroom, though luckily he managed to reach the sink in time.

Sebastian sighed and buried his face in his hand. "Bocchan, I strongly advise you to see a doctor." The demon's eyes flickered down to the Earl's lower stomach. Could it be true, he wondered. They were of two different species so scientifically speaking they should not be allowed to reproduce. They were both males so it went against the laws of nature. But the signs were there clear as day.

"For the last time I do not need to see a doctor. This illness, at the most, will last a few days." Ciel looked at his pale face in the mirror. His dark hair clung to his sweat drench forehead. There had not been time for him to put on his eye cover; the mark of the contract was illuminated brilliantly in the morning light. "With you by my side I have no worries about my health."

"A bit reckless don't you think?" Sebastian asked, tying the patch over Ciel's eye. "Regular exams are perfectly normal for humans to prevent dieses…or to check other things."

"Other things?" Ciel looked at Sebastian's reflection.

Sebastian sighed "For example, if somewhere were to expecting a child. Even if they are perfectly healthy they may want information on how the pregnancy is developing."

"…Yes I suppose someone would want to keep tabs on how things are developing. However, a pregnancy is completely irrelevant. Correct me if I am wrong but I believe we were discussing my case of the stomach flu." Ciel turned from the mirror. Arms crossed he waited for the demon's answer. Sebastian often remains silent to the earl's questions and statements. He seemed to think it was too easy for Ciel if he told him everything.

When he received no answer Ciel started piecing things together. Of course he had been noticing changes in his own body. His external organs had gotten a bit smaller. He assumed that was just due to the weather getting colder outside. It had happened before. The weight gain was due to overeating of rich foods Sebastian prepared. And the illness was caused by exposure to the many people on the streets. Right? "Sebastian, what are you implying? Am I to believe you're suspecting me of…of being…?" Ciel balled his hands into fists when the demon smirked. "Impossible! No! That night was nothing but...but…"

"But a wonderful night of passion." Sebastian ended for him. "I might add, at the risk of saying overly clichéd things; there is a first time for everything."

In the spirit of clichéd things Ciel placed his hand on his stomach. "If this is all true then I-I really don't want to see a doctor. Can you imagine if this got out? Your cover would be blown and I'd be rushed off for some kind of medical experimentations. God knows what would happen to the child."

"This is all just speculation on my part. I suggest we keep an eye out. In the meantime we have guests coming tonight and you must prepare yourself to discuss wedding options with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian steered the boy back to the bedroom. Even though Ciel was now considered an adult in the world he still could not do the simplest of tasks; tying ties or shoelaces. Cute.

Ciel was dressed and waiting by six that evening. Just as the grandfather clock gave its final echoing musical chime the door opened and the intimidating women stepped inside. He gave a nervous smile "Welcome dear Aunt Frances. Elizabeth."

Over the years Elizabeth had grown from a hyper-active girl to a refined young lady. She was dressed in a pale pink gown, her hair done up in an elegant style, she was the definition of beauty. It was too bad Ciel had to break the engagement. He would have liked to see her on their wedding night. Ciel shook his head to clear it of impure thoughts.

Earlier, Sebastian had done a short examination of Ciel's supposed conditioned and confirmed it, by that time though it was too late to cancel the dinner party.

_Since the confirmation of the mysterious pregnancy the butler and master duo had been coming up with believable excuses to break an engagement of such importance. "Perhaps there could be another woman?" Sebastian had suggested as he paced before Ceil's desk. "A foreigner from America." _

_Ciel shook his head again "They would want to meet her. There's no way we can get a woman here in time." They were running out of choices…and time…_

_Sebastian had merely smiled, hand over his heart, and said "I am a servant of the Phantomhive household. It is only natural that I should be able to prove your story true." _

And so Sebastian had disguised himself as a young American woman. Eighteen years of age, dark black hair and dressed in an eye catching green dress. As Ciel greeted the guests he made his way down the grand staircase. Gracefully he curtsied "Honored guests. Welcome."

Ciel's jaw dropped. He stared, blushing, at what Sebastian had become. "A-Aunt Frances …Elizabeth…this is—um—she is…"

Sebastian held out his left hand, showing off a deep red engagement ring "I am his fiancée, Abigail Rogers." To make matters worse, or perhaps better, the demon brought his hand back to rest of his lower abdomen. And for the first time Ciel noticed there was a slight bulge. He could have throttled the demon right then and there for going that far. "After all, marrying me was the least he could do."

The fight that had followed was by far the most intense Ciel had ever gone through. By the time they left both his aunt and Lizzy were in angry tears and Ciel himself was sprouting a new black eye courtesy of his aunt's fist. Several knick knacks were broken and scattered on the wooden floors. Chairs had been turned over in fits of rage but at least the engagement was off…and Ciel's reputation was on the fence. All had agreed to keep this between the four of them until they had more time to think and had calmed down.

"Never, in my wildest dreams, would I have guessed you would go that far." Ciel hissed at the female Sebastian. "You were just supposed to be a substitute!"

"Bocchan," Sebastian called out calmly, his voice still feminine. "If I was just a substitute they would have kicked me to the curb and gone on with the arranged engagement. By appearing as though I were having your child—"

"They would know I would do the honorable thing and marry you." Ciel ended for him. Sebastian nodded.

"Pardon me," Sebastian said, lifted the dress up off the floor. "I must go change. It's almost time for bed."

Ciel watched as his 'Fiancée' strode away back up the stairs. Once out of ear shot the young earl sighed and said "damn you for being so beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

As the months wore on Ciel became increasingly aware of the changes happening to his body. After his evening baths he would take to studying himself in the mirror and, judging by the weight he had gained, Sebastian estimated that by the time they discovered the pregnancy; Ciel had already been two or three months along.

Now at six or seven months it was nearing impossible to hide. Ciel had to cancel his private lessons and only took business calls. Anything else he would instruct Sebastian to do which left him with a lot of free time. Free time he wished he didn't have. For when there was nothing else to do Ciel's thoughts would wander. He wondered about things he wished he could forget. What happened in his past, what would happen in the future? Could he do what he planned with a child in tow? And what, exactly, did Sebastian mean to him…what did he mean to Sebastian?

"Get a grip on yourself, Ciel!" The Phantomhive growled at his reflection "You are bound by contract that is it. In return for a demon doing what I command I will forfeit my soul and become his…meal…" He touched the polished glass, fingers meeting with fingers. Sebastian was right. The day they met there had been no hesitation in his voice. Without thinking he commanded Sebastian to make the contract…to bind them together.

Things seemed too unbelievable. Demons and Gods…they were once things that he could only read about in religious studies. Since then he had become so intertwined he could no longer separate fact from myth. "Such things as love and understanding will only get in your way. Do not forget what has happened to you." Ciel turned and lifted his arm exposing the brand mark. Though it was an old scar it still held its pink tinge, clearly visible against the paleness of his skin.

"Perhaps you should consider giving up your rights to the child?" Sebastian suggested calmly from behind the young earl. There was no denying the hint of hostility in his voice. Ciel's eyes narrowed. Could it be that the demon actually did have some paternal instinct?

Ciel turned on his heels, hands balled into fists. "You know you are not—"

"Not to sneak up on you." He smiled and bowed "My apologies, bocchan but I thought you might enjoy a glass of warm milk before bed?"

"Fine…" The Earl stepped over to the bed; Sebastian knelt down and buttoned the night shirt. "I have been wondering…when the time comes how exactly is the child to be delivered?"

Sebastian paused in his task "hm..I would assume the same way it got in, in the first place." He smirked seeing the color drain from Ciel's face "There are other options. A doctor can perform a surgery which removes the child from the woman. A Cesarean Section I believe is what it is called."

Ciel shook his head "I said no doctors and I am standing by that. What other options are there?"

"From observing how the pregnancy has developed it seems to be fairly normal. When the time comes for the child to be born I think it will instinctively force itself lower into your pelvis. A few broken bones and a roughly carved opening should allow the child to pass freely."

Ciel sighed, bringing his hand up over his eyes. "There is no possible way this can be painless?"

"I'm afraid not, bocchan." Sebastian stood, having finished the task of dressing Ciel "But we shall discuss the matter another time."

"Closer to the birth" Ciel agreed, turning to lie on his side. From the moment his belly became too large to hide, sleeping on his side had been the only comfortable position. Being on his back it put too much pressure on his hips.

Sebastian closed the door; Ciel, who had finally fallen into a restless sleep, asked him to stay by the bedside. Candlestick in hand he made his way back to the study, there were still things Sebastian had to do. So with a heavy sigh he pulled the books from their home on the shelf.

But the numbers on the page made no sense. A jumbled collection of ink on paper. And though he claimed that demons do not need sleep, that they only enjoyed it as a luxury, it was one luxury that he had grown fond of. After several attempts to focus he closed the book and sank into an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Humans…such strange creatures, "But are they very different from what I, myself, am?" He mused to the darkness "They lie to get what they want. Cheat, gamble, steal, murder…this house, money, servants, is still not enough to please the brat—young master." Sebastian corrected himself "I am not much different. I grew tired of just feasting carelessly. No longer am I interested in low quality souls. More…always wanting more"

Sebastian fell silent listening to the clock. When he could no longer stand the little voice whispering to him, he spoke "Perhaps I am envious? That no matter what sin a human commits they are welcomed to the Heavenly realm as long as they repent before the end. I have long ago forgotten what that place held…or why I so longed to a part of something greater." He sighed again "Enough of this foolish thinking. There are things I must—"

The door flew open behind him with a loud bang. Ciel, out of breath and looking furious, stood before him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled, "You lied to me." He grabbed the front of the stunned demon's jacket.

"I-I…just how…when did I?" Sebastian started

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's left hand. The demon assumed he was talking about the contract. But when Ciel pointed to the ring finger and said "you are not my fiancée." He knew the boy was right. He had been so preoccupied with the pregnancy that he didn't guard his tongue as closely as he usually did.

"Well now…I suppose we will have to fix that." Sebastian said with a light smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no grand wedding, no blushing bride, and no handsome groom. There was nothing more than a simple exchange of rings. Ciel refused to wear his, and Sebastian hid his under the white glove. Technically, Ciel and Sebastian were now engaged and the lie was made into the truth. However, that didn't make anything easier. The earl was just weeks, perhaps days, from delivering the first human-demon hybrid.

What would it look like, they wondered? Would it look more like the father or like the ---

"No, it will not call me mother!" Ciel answered bluntly to the butler's inquiry. "And why should it? The term mother refers to a female. Need I state the obvious; I am male." He cocked his head to the side, his dark hair falling aside. All in all, the pose didn't help his argument.

"Then what?" Sebastian asked fighting to keep his smirk in check; the heavy stomach completely ruined the look of dignity that Ciel was trying to create. Sebastian would not show how at ease he felt. Strictly speaking, demons don't feel affection. Then again, Sebastian was not a normal demon.

Ciel closed his eyes, loosing himself to the thoughts that wracked his mind day and night. "I don't know. If I had my way, it wouldn't call me anything." For years Ciel had lived his life so he had no regrets. How he came to know Sebastian, and now Sebastian's child, were the only two on his mind. And how he could possible fix them. Were there any possible loopholes in the contract? Not that he could see, and after giving Sebastian the order that he was never to leave his side…well, things weren't looking good.

Why? That was the question that constantly forced itself to the front. Why did his parents have to die? Why did he have to spend a month living as an animal? Why did he call the demon? Why did he have to love something he could never have? Why....why....why...  
All questions that were starting to look like none of them were to be answered. There had been a time, when he was about thirteen when things looked like they were going to wrap up. But the Angle Angela had proven to be a dead end.

Being constantly in tune to Ciel's emotional state had its ups and downs. The pain, the confusion, the heavy thoughts, made Sebastian's mouth water, yet after years of waiting idly by, Sebastian had to get his reward. It was annoying to say the least. He was starving. He had served this brat for years. He was sick of playing this love game. What was stopping him from just taking that which was rightfully his right here, right now?

Not yet, Sebastian had to tell himself. He must wait for the young master to say he was ready. So while Ciel was wondering why why why, Sebastian was left to wonder when when when? The question on their minds, however, should have been "How how how?" For the infant didn't care why it was to be born, or when it was to be born, simply how it was to be born. Ciel still said no doctors. He wouldn't venture outside for the risk of being spotted. The earl was simply too embarrassed to have anyone, other than Sebastian, see him in such a state.

Delivering a sharp kick to Ciel's insides, the infant brought the Earl back to earth with a jolt. He gave his head a quick shake and stood from his desk chair. He had found pacing to be one of the only sources of comforts, one arm above his stomach, and one arm below. Otherwise, he said it felt like the child out fall, one of the many joys of experiencing lightning. The constant trips to the lavatory made the experience that much more pleasant. And the swollen ankles? Well, that was his favorite, second only to ballooning like a whale.

Left to right, north to south, it didn't matter where he walked, as long as he moved. Even with the baby kicking up a storm, Ciel still couldn't be distracted from the thoughts. Emotions welled inside him until he could no longer hold his tongue. "Sebastian. I…I want this to be over." Now that he had started, there was no stopping. Gathering together his courage, Ciel went on, "everything dealing with you, I want it to end. I'm tired of loving something I can never have. I am sick of pretending. I know that this is nothing to you; nothing but a game." And for once in his life, Ciel was ready to call it quits in the middle of the game.

The demon butler could hardly believe his ears. Was this it, he wondered? Was this the end of the Phantomhive family? Was this to be his grand meal that he had spent years awaiting? Yes, it had to be. There was no room for renegotiation.

The tall demon stepped closer. He reached out, combing through Ciel's dark fine hair. "Just like a cat's paw." He said with a smile. "Bocchan, give me an order." Just for a bit of nostalgic feeling, he thought. Back when Ciel was the master and Sebastian the loyal servant, before the days before they came 'lovers'. It was under the original terms of the contract that Sebastian was to be the servant, things should start and end the same, yet entirely different.

Ciel turned deep blue eyes to the man. And there they stayed until he said his usual assertiveness, "Get this child out of me."

Not the response Sebastian was expecting, but it could have been a lot worse. Besides, there it was, the Loophole that each had been secretly looking for. It was Ciel's fault for not specifying how to get the child out, so with sharpened black claws, Sebastian sliced across the taut skin.

With skill and fluid like movements that only come from thousands of years of practice, Sebastian supported both his young master and the hybrid offspring. Some would call it dark magic, but it didn't really matter, what did was that Sebastian managed to slow Ciel's bleeding until he slept almost peacefully in comfort. Of course the demon would not allow him to die this way. And so while his master, meal, lover, whatever Ciel was, slept on the floor curled up like a kitten, Sebastian was left to get acquainted with his spawn. It was an odd creature. Hard to believe it could actually be considered alive. Hard to believe, "it's a boy" Sebastian muttered.


	5. Chapter 5end

Some people have wished for death. Some have begged for life. Ciel, however, didn't care.

After he woke up on the floor, clothes torn, and the baby crying softly, he realized he just didn't care. His parents were dead, and solving their murder wouldn't give him any satisfaction; not for himself or for them. Loving Sebastian could give him nothing but heartache, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the demon. Heaven held no promise. Hell was his life, how much worse could it be after death?

He was done. Done with the contract, with the demon, with the Queen, after eighteen years, he was done. "Sebastian." He said, "This is an order: . . . give _me_ an order." For what else could a puppet, an empty shell of a human, do?

The demon butler turned his attention away from his son. "Get up." He said to the earl, as if ashamed to serve such a being.

Ciel could find no reason to stand. However, laying there like a dead person was not Ciel's style. So he stood, staggered, and willed himself to look at the thing that had come from his body. Red eyes—like his father, black hair—like his father, black nails—like his father. What part was to be human? Ciel furrowed his brow, mouth turning down in disgust. He loathed this creature.

"You cannot think I truly look like this" Sebastian chimed in, as if reading the young man's thoughts. "This form is a guise." He smirked, showing fang, "I suppose, even after all these years, after all we have been through, you have not seen me for me."

The demon, sensing the boys' hate, handed the infant over to its would-be mother. Of course, this was all just to see Ciel's reaction. Everything was to poke fun at the humans—there was no better pass time.

A single mewing gurgle was emitted from the flailing baby. It was enough for the last sane strand in Ciel's mind to snap. He wanted to strike out, throw the child to the ground and laugh at its face frozen in its sudden fearful death—killed by the one person it had been so close to for the majority of the past year. He envisioned grabbing the letter opener and plunging it deep into its heart; how the blood would warm Ciel's too cold of hands. He pictured ordering Sebastian to take its soul, smirking at the horrified expression on the fathers' face as his long since hunger had been satisfied.

But Ciel couldn't bring himself to do any of those. A second mewing gurgle came to his ears, causing him to smile. If Sebastian was hiding his true form, then this child must look more human than demon. It wouldn't have the brain capacity to hide its form—would it? No, Ciel was certain that was going to look human. The thought broadened his smile. "Sebastian," He whispered "He will need a name."

Claude Faustus, Ciel decided, would be an adoptive child, pulled from the East end streets. He wouldn't have to share his embarrassing story of being a pregnant Earl, and would look like a kind hearted hero.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years—and eventually the Earl found himself pregnant again.

Twenty-one years old, at least his body would be more suited for it. However, regardless of age, Ciel's belly grew bigger with each passing day, his clothes from the last time had long since become too small, and he was forced to go and purchase newer clothing. Nothing special, something mass produced, large enough to be comfortable,

Ciel kept his gaze to the pavement as he passed the crowds. He didn't want to stop and speak. And as expected, he bumped head long into someone coming from an alley

"sorry" the stranger muttered

"…Grell Sutcliff…" Ciel said, finally looking up. The red coat and hair sent a sudden feeling of nostalgia rippling through him.

The redhead turned, froze, and scoffed "Ciel Phantomhive" He felt hate and sorrow boil in his heart. "Ch, and just how," He motioned to the pregnant belly on the young Earl. "Did that come about?"

Sebastian slipped his arms around Ciel, resting his chin on the young man's shoulder "Well, I am just one hell of a butler."


End file.
